AgustaWestland AW149
The AgustaWestland AW149 is a medium-lift military helicopter being developed by AgustaWestland. On 20 June 2011 AgustaWestland announced the AW189, a civilian development of the AW149, for service in 2013. Design and development The AW149 was unveiled at the 2006 Farnborough Air Show. Derived from the AW139, the AW149 has a larger fuselage and more powerful engines, resulting in a greater cargo volume and payload carrying ability. The first prototype made its first flight 13 November 2009 from AgustaWestland's Vergiate manufacturing facility in northern Italy. The second prototype, the first with production model engines, made its first flight from Vergiate on 26 February 2011. A version named TUHP149, and the Turkish T-70 version of the S-70i Black Hawk, were candidates for the Turkish Utility Helicopter Programme (TUHP). The programme covered an initial batch of 109 helicopters worth $4 billion, with a prospect for further orders in subsequent batches that may eventually top 300. On 21 April 2011 the Turkish defence minister announced that the Sikorsky T-70 Black Hawk had been declared the winner. AgustaWestland hopes to have military certification of the in-development AW149 helicopter in a baseline configuration by the end of 2013. Italy's Armaereo military certification body will be presented with a baseline model with no mission equipment, countermeasures, or ballistic protection, which will be customer-specific items and require a second country-specific certification process. The landing gear can sustain a touchdown with a sink speed of 9.5 m/s, compared with the 2 m/s for a civilian helicopter. The AW149 is being marketed as an alternative to the Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk family, but has yet to find a customer. The Italian Air Force considered it as a search and rescue helicopter, but chose the lighter AW139M. The AW149 is being offered for Poland's tri-service requirement for 70 helicopters against the Black Hawk and Eurocopter EC725. AgustaWestland believes it can fill the missions of anti-submarine warfare, search and rescue, and troop transport, and can be manufactured in-country through its Polish subsidiary PZL-Swidnik.AgustaWestland nears certification for military AW149 - Flightglobal.com, 9 October 2013 Specifications (AW149) |met or eng?=met |genhide= |crew=2 |capacity=18 max or; 12 combat laden troops or; 2,720kg external sling load |length m=17.57 |length ft=57 |length in=8 |span m= |span ft= |span in= |swept m= |swept ft= |swept in= |rot number=1 |rot dia m=14.6 |rot dia ft=47 |rot dia in=11 |dia m= |dia ft= |dia in= |width m=3.06 |width ft=10 |width in=0 |height m=5.14 |height ft=16 |height in=10 |wing area sqm= |wing area sqft= |swept area sqm= |swept area sqft= |rot area sqm= |rot area sqft= |volume m3= |volume ft3= |aspect ratio= |empty weight kg= |empty weight lb= |gross weight kg=8,600 |gross weight lb=18,959 |lift kg= |lift lb= |eng1 number=2 |eng1 type= General Electric CT7-2E1 turboshaft engine |eng1 kw=1,477 |eng1 hp=1,980 |eng1 kn= |eng1 lbf= |eng1 kn-ab= |eng1 lbf-ab= |eng2 number= |eng2 type= |eng2 kw= |eng2 hp= |eng2 kn= |eng2 lbf= |eng2 kn-ab= |eng2 lbf-ab= |perfhide= |max speed kmh= |max speed mph= |max speed kts= |max speed mach= |cruise speed kmh=278 |cruise speed mph=173 |stall speed kmh= |stall speed mph= |stall speed kts= |range km= |range miles= |range nm= |endurance h= |endurance min= |ceiling m= |ceiling ft= |g limits= |roll rate= |glide ratio= |climb rate ms= |climb rate ftmin= |sink rate ms= |sink rate ftmin= |armament1= |armament2= |armament3= |armament4= |armament5= |armament6= }} Gallery File:Salon du Bourget 20090619 224.jpg| AgustaWestland AW149 mockup at Paris Air Show 2009. File:Salon du Bourget 20090619 226.jpg| AgustaWestland AW149 mockup at Paris Air Show 2009. File:Salon du Bourget 20090619 225.jpg| AgustaWestland AW149 mockup at Paris Air Show 2009. See also * AgustaWestland AW139 * AgustaWestland AW189 *Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk * NHIndustries NH90 *List of helicopters References }} External links * AgustaWestland AW149 page * "New AW149 Helicopter Details Revealed at Farnborough" * Turkish Utility Helicopter Programme TUHP 149 - More Details Released * PICTURE: AgustaWestland reveals AW149 for Turkey * Turkey to decide in June between AW149, 'T-70' Black Hawk * AgustaWestland Unveils AW149 for Turkey * AW149 Specs on flugzeuginfo.net Category:Military helicopters AW149 Category:2000s international military transport aircraft Category:2000s international helicopters